


i dont need you anymore

by DamnNotSoStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Human Disaster Tony Stark, M/M, Not A Fix-It, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and he was very angry, i promise i love steve, i tagged as gen bc their romantic relationship isnt really there, its just tonys pov, last three are spoken about in memory, like tony thinks "i love u" to him and is heartbroken but its not much, only rated teen because of like one swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnNotSoStraight/pseuds/DamnNotSoStraight
Summary: For twenty-two days Tony was up in space, he hoped he would reach home. He wanted to see Pepper. He wanted to make sure she was still alive, but it didn't seem like he had that chance. Nebula kept him company, but he needed more than playing paper football with someone he just met. He cared about her, for sure, but Tony missed the people he cared about on Earth so much. He almost died up there with a lack of food and water. Bones showed through his skin and he thought he was done for. Just when he was ready to give up and die, a woman came and found him, brought him back to Earth. Brought him back to Pepper. Back to him .Alternatively, Tony Stark got reminded of his past with Steve Rogers when he first saw him again in two years. The memories were vivid when he yelled at him during THAT Endgame moment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	i dont need you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> take this shitty one shot i wrote in two hours bc i was sad abt that argument. sue me im not good at writing just needed to be sad a lil bit.

It felt like the whole world stopped. In a way it did. Thanos did what he wanted to do, what he worked his whole life to do, wiped half of the universe of existence. Except they still lingered in the minds of everyone. Peter being turned to dust still lingered in Tony’s mind.

For twenty-two days Tony was up in space, he hoped he would reach home. He wanted to see Pepper. He wanted to make sure she was still alive, but it didn't seem like he had that chance. Nebula kept him company, but he needed more than playing paper football with someone he just met. He cared about her, for sure, but Tony missed the people he cared about on Earth so much. He almost died up there with a lack of food and water. Bones showed through his skin and he thought he was done for. Just when he was ready to give up and die, a woman came and found him, brought him back to Earth. Brought him back to Pepper. Back to  _ him _ . 

“Couldn’t stop him,” were the first words Tony could say to Steve. He needed to show him that Steve was right. Tony Stark was a failure, nothing without or even with the suit.

  
  
  


_ Thanos guided the blade through his body, he felt the blood and then the heat escape him. All that went through Tony’s mind was that it would always come to this. He would die just like Pepper said. He would die just like Steve thought. The only thing that was different was that Tony thought his death would at least be worth something. Would help them win. How ridiculous, all Tony could be is a failure. That’s what everyone around him thought. _

  
  
  


“Neither could I,” Steve said like it was everyone’s fault. 

“I lost the kid,” Tony almost whispered. Steve paused before saying anything.

  
  
  


_ “Sir, please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go!” Peter cried out. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before he crumbled to dust. _

  
  
  


“Tony,  _ we _ lost.”

_ Why don’t you understand? _ Tony thought.

Pepper grabbed him and Tony’s mind went on autopilot from that point on. All he could recall is moving to the room where they tried to figure out a plan. He answered questions when they asked, his brain automatically giving the facts. It's what he was always good at.

But then Steve had to ask him more, he just had to press. Nothing changed he guessed.

“Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?” Steve questioned.

Tony blows a raspberry and does a mocking ‘aye aye, captain’ hand gesture. Then he spoke. “I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn’t wanna believe it.” Tony mumbles something afterward.

“Tony, I’m gonna need you to focus-”

“And I  _ needed  _ you.” Tony cut off Steve.

  
  
  


_ “Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don’t wanna see you gone.” Tony paused. “We need you, Cap.” _

_ ‘So no matter what, I promise you: If you need us, if you need me. I’ll be there.’ That’s what Steve wrote to him while he gave him a flip-phone. Tony kept that flip-phone on him until he lost it. Couldn’t swallow his pride to call because the truth is that Tony always needed Steve. _

  
  
  


“That is in past tense, that  _ trumps _ what you need. It’s too late, buddy,” Tony finished.

Silence filled the room with people he used to consider family.

“You know what I need? I need to shave,” Tony stood up jaggedly. “And I believe I remember tellin, tellin yous-” he ripped off the tape that was on his skin.

“Tony, Tony,  _ Tony- _ ” Rhodey tried to calm him down.

“-alive and otherwise, that what we needed, was a suit of armor around the world. Remember that? Whether it impacted our ‘precious freedoms’ or not. That’s what we  _ needed. _ ”

“Well that didn’t work out did it?” Steve responded.

Tony quickly bit back. “I said we’d lose, you said ‘We’ll do that together, too’.”

  
  
  


_ “That shield doesn’t belong to you.” Tony shouted slightly to Steve. “You don’t deserve it. My father made that shield!” _

_ Captain America dropped his symbol and left it behind. He left Tony behind. _

  
  
  


“And guess what, Cap? We lost.” Tony had continued.

  
  
  


_ The air breezed around him, everyone except Nebula turned to dust. Those space dipshits were gone. The wizard was gone. Peter was gone. And the worst part, just like his vision, is that he still stood alive. And it was his fault. _

  
  
  


“And you weren’t there.”

  
  
  


_ Steve picked up his friend and walked away. Tony sat up in the coldness and emptiness of Siberia. How stupid was he to think anyone could care about him? Especially someone like the perfect Captain America. He left Stark behind after lying to him without a second thought. _

  
  
  


Steve looked at him with regret in his eyes. It didn’t matter to Tony. There’s no way Cap felt as heartbroken as he did.

“But that’s what we do right? Our best work after the fact? We’re the  _ A _ -vengers? We’re the  _ A _ vengers, not the  _ pre- _ vengers. Right?” He turned to Rhodey, but he still spoke to Steve.

“Okay, you made your point. Just sit down,” Rhodey still tried to get him down. "Okay?”

Tony said “okay” at the same time as Rhodey did. But he essentially blocked him out. “No, no. Here’s my point-”

“No, Tony, just  _ sit _ down-” Rhodey attempted.

Tony pointed at the woman who saved him in space. “We need you you’re new blood. We’re a bunch of tired old mules.” Tony walked up to Steve while he pointed at him and pushed Rhodey off. “I’ve got  _ nothing  _ for you, Cap. I got no coordinates,” 

  
  
  


_ Tony almost won in Siberia. He was winning until Steve went to attack and his friend Bucky grabbed his leg and threw off his balance. Steve then picked Iron Man up and slammed him on the ground. That and every following blow not only physically hurt Tony, but emotionally did, too. _

  
  
  


“-no clues,”

  
  
  


_ He got on top and threw a punch to Tony’s head. _

  
  
  


“-no strategies,”

  
  
  


_ Another punch. _

  
  
  


“-no options.”

  
  
  


_ And another. _

  
  
  


“Zero,”

  
  
  


_ One knock to his face from Steve’s shield. _

  
  
  


“-zip,”

  
  
  


_ Another hit. _

  
  
  


“-nada.”

  
  
  


_ One more shield strike that broke his helmet off. _

  
  
  


“No trust.”

  
  
  


_ Steve raised his shield and Tony covered his face, but Steve went for the heart that powered his suit. He drove his shield inside of it. _

  
  
  


“Liar,” Tony whispered.

  
  
  


_ “Did you know?” Tony softly asked, but he already knew the answer. _

_ “I didn’t know it was him.” Steve tried to say. _

_ “Don’t  _ bullshit  _ me, Rogers! Did you know?” Tony still spoke quietly, but emphasized his words. _

_ “Yes.” _

  
  
  


Tony ripped off his arc reactor, the heart of his new suit, and placed it in Steve’s hand.  _ You broke my heart,  _ Tony thought. He couldn’t say it, though. He never could. “Here take this. You find him and you put that on. You  _ hide _ .”

Steve looked like he was about to cry.

_ Good,  _ came to Tony’s mind.  _ He’ll know at least a fraction of what I felt. _

Tony fell to the ground, and Steve had the audacity to act like he still cared about him


End file.
